Perfect Naruko
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: Naruto using his ultimate jutsu saves wave but at the cost of his life. His soul is rescued by Kami, and is reformed in a healing chamber much like the one the Saiyans used. She also inserts many powerful DNA strains into him. Naruto will have a massive harem consisting of women from all of the villages and other shows, like Erza and Mirajane. Elena and Caroline. Shego and Kim.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of the End

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom here with my fic Perfect Naruko. In this one Naruto does a jutsu that not only saves the country of wave but eradicates himself. Kami having foreseen this event summons him to her chamber and heals his soul and gives his body a boost. This makes him/her a unstoppable weapon of mass destruction, and a godlike being. Naruko will have a MASSIVE HAREM! Most of her lovers will come from Kumo and Oto. Yes people Tayuya, Karin, Kin and Guren are in the harem along with Samui, Karui, and Mabui.**

 **Chapter 1**

A blonde haired boy of about 13 could be seen with his eyes closed, his right hand raised and a serene smile on his face, as what looked like a pure white beam destroying everything in it's path slowly made it's way to him.

This boy had tan skin, with three whisker marks on each side of his face.

His blonde hair was wild and spiky, and for some odd reason the boy was dressed in a horrendous orange and blue jumpsuit.

The beam that was heading for him was of his own design.

It was his final jutsu and so far the only useful original jutsu he had come up with.

It was also deadly on both ends.

It was lightning style jutsu based on the principles of the storm and conductive properties.

He was the conductor and the homing beacon for the jutsu while everything else in it's path was collateral damage.

This boy is Uzumaki Naruto, 13 year old genin of the village hidden in the leaves, and human sacrifice to the great and powerful Kyuubi.

He was also one of the two most hated people in the village the other being Mitarashi Anko former apprentice to the traitorous snake sannin Orochimaru.

All his life he had been hated, shunned and on the rare occasion beaten to within an inch of his life.

Don't get me wrong there were people who loved him, and some who simply adored him.

But that was only a handful if even that.

Hell finding people that cared for him was like trying to find a piece of hay in a needle stack the size of Mt. Rushmore.

He had about two months ago finally passed the genin exams after being tricked by a former sensei.

He had been put on a team with Uchiha Sasuke the most arrogant boy anyone would ever find, and Haruno Sakura a weak girl that a toddler could beat her with ease.

The three of them couldn't work together to save konoha as Sasuke was again extremely arrogant believing himself to be miles above others, Sakura was literally nothing more then a pink haired meat shield as she was about as useful as a hangover in church.

She had also at one point been Naruto's crush, until he opened his eyes to reality.

The final member of the group was the sensei Hatake Kakashi who was an elite jonin back in the village, but was a lazy pervert with about as much ambition as a turtle.

They had after capturing the demon cat known as Tora was once again in the mission hall, when with Naruto complaining they received their first C-rank mission.

Sadly like all of the other things in his life it quickly went south.

Now here he was protecting this village with his ultimate jutsu, knowing that it was going to wipe the slate clean.

The beam had wiped out not only Zabuza Momochi, but his apprentice, Gato and his army.

Naruto opening his eyes for the last time smiled spotting Tazuna, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all far away from him with wide eyes.

He then eye smiling for the first and last time said "This is goodbye. I'll see you when you get to the other side, I guess."

The beam was then upon him as Sakura screamed out his name, along with Kakashi and Tazuna.

Naruto didn't even scream when the beam hit him, ripping him apart molecule by molecule.

Hell the beam was so powerful it was actually ripping his very soul apart.

Yet a sound of pain did not escape his lips.

He just kept smiling as he was being torn apart.

When the beam finally vanished, the bridge had a huge hole right in the middle of it coming from the edge of the bridge, to where Naruto had been standing.

Not a trace of Naruto was there, not even ashes.

Sakura seeing this fell to her knees and started to sob heavily while mumbling out his name.

Kakashi also fell to his knees and started to punch the ground cursing at the loss of his student.

Tazuna had his eyes closed and was silently paying his respect to Naruto, with tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke on the other hand was fuming at not being able to copy Naruto's jutsu, as he didn't have his sharingan.

In a snow white palace in what looked like a huge bedroom, sitting in the middle of the bed was a woman who simply bent reality to her will.

She had long flowing multi-colored hair, that seemed to be carried by the wind. Her perfect heart shaped face was again perfect. Her almond shaped purple eyes shined with a deep kindness. Her elf like ears twitching in each direction. She had the perfect hourglass figure, as she wasn't too top heavy, nor was bottom heavy. She was dressed in a rainbow colored kimono. Her alabaster skin was perfect. The strange thing about this woman were the multiple orbs floating around her, the large angel wings behind her and the swaying pitch black monkey tail.

This woman is Celestia, otherwise known as Kami, and right now she was reading her favorite book wondering when the day she was waiting for would finally come.

Her eyes suddenly widened feeling the presence of the very person she had been waiting for.

Closing the book she shot up and blurred to her healing center, smiled spotting a pure white soul, with green fringes.

She grabbing the soul placed in the regeneration chamber and turned it on.

Five seconds later the form of Naruto appeared connected to the breathing mask and healing chamber.

She smiled at this and looked at the approximate time it would take for him to fully heal.

She was happy to see that he only needed an hour to heal.

She then realized she had a few minutes to introduce the DNA strains she wanted into him.

She opening a cabinet pulled out her own DNA strain, along with the DNA of her sister Oni, the super saiyan god Goku, and the perfect android super android # 17.

She then thought about it, and decided to instead insert the DNA of perfect android super android # 18.

Once the DNA was inserted she watched as a few changes appeared on Naruto.

First from his backside a thick and powerful monkey tail appeared.

Next his hair got longer and silky, even gaining a few new colors.

She then witnessed his body gained all of the muscle he trained so hard for.

She watched all of the scars and wounds he gained from the beatings the village hidden in the leaves gave him.

She then watched as his anatomy changed.

She then sat down and waited for him to finish healing, of course summoning her book which was named "How to raise a teenage girl/boy."

One hour later the healing chamber emptied and the new Naruto could be seen connected to the chamber by white wires, his eyes still closed.

She closing her book again walked over to him and gently disconnected him from the chamber.

She then blurred to room she was in, and gently laid him down.

She then walking over to her dresser pulled out a very nice orange kimono.

She also grabbed a hairbrush, some hair ties, and some earrings.

She walking over to the sleeping Naruto removed his hideous neon orange and blue jumpsuit.

Spotting his or should I say her new figure.

Naruto now had AA-cup breast and both reproductive sets.

She blinked at this and realized that she now had to use both parts of the book she had read sixty million times already.

Shrugging her shoulders she started to dress the sleeping girl.

A few minutes later Naruto was dressed, cleaned and her hair was tied into a single braid.

In her ears were stunning emerald earrings.

Celestia smiling started to finish reading her book.

She would then hear someone gasp about an hour later.

Turning her head she smiled spotting the revived and reborn Naruto staring at her with hard blue eyes.

Celestia smiling closed the book and hugged the very confused Naruto.

Naruto accepting the hug and hugging her back asked "Who are you, where am I, and most importantly shouldn't I be like dead or wiped from existence or something like that?"

Celestia nuzzling Naruto's face said "I am Celestia primordial goddess of life, death and mother of all in creation. You are in my palace in heaven. You were dead for six hours and your soul was ripped to pieces purging the taint of the Kyuubi from you and once again making you pure. Your body was wiped from existence though. I created you a new body from the DNA of some powerful warriors including my sister, the Shinigami, the one you mortals summon. Your soul once pure was stitched back together and brought into your new body."

Naruto hearing this asked "Why?"

She still nuzzling his face said "Because you have been unjustly punished for something an blonde haired baka decided to do. I also have wanted a child for a very long time and you with your pure heart and powerful will you fit the bill perfectly that is if you accept being my child if not, I can send you to heaven were you will be rewarded for your selfless actions and be surrounded by angels."

Naruto enjoying the nuzzling asked "If I accept what happens?"

Celestia smiling said "You'll become the second most powerful being in existence and will be able to walk between the three world freely. Heaven, Earth and Hell would be yours to walk. You'd have unlimited power and potential. Your only limit would be your imagination. You would also have my backing no matter what you did."

Naruto hearing this asked "So if I were to do a hostile take-over of a hidden village you would support me?"

She nodded and said "Yes." Naruto then asked "If I became a serial killer, a slaver and drug kingpin?"

Celestia said "I'd love and support you no matter what."

Naruto then asked "Could I be killed?"

She shaking her head negative said "You cannot be killed or stopped."

Naruto smiled at this and asked "Mom do you have any idea on what village I should take over?"

Celestia giggling said "Kumo or Oto baby."

Naruto hearing this untangled herself from Celestia and asked "Which one has sexier females?"

Celestia giggling said "Kumo, but you're probably going to take over both villages anyway so it doesn't matter."

Naruto hopping down from the bed, asked "What weapons do you suggest?"

Celestia said "Baby your entire body is a weapon. Simply extend your right arm and fire off thousands of missiles."

Naruto hearing this asked "Really?"

Celestia giggling said "Yes really baby. Now is there anyone you wish to take with you for the hostile take over of Kumo?"

Naruto at first was going to say no when she quickly said "Momochi Zabuza and Haku."

Celestia snapping her fingers made both people appear.

Naruto smiling at Haku said "Welcome back Haku-chan."

She turning to Zabuza smirked and said "You work for me now No brows."

Zabuza with a twitching eyebrow got to one knee and asked "What is it that you wish of me Princess Naruto."

Haku also bowing but giggling said "Your wish is my command mistress."

Naruto snapping her fingers changed her kimono into a black shirt exposing her shoulders.

Around her neck a red bandana appears with the symbol for heaven on it.

On her legs punk style jeans appeared, and her feet gained dark red boots.

Her hands also become gloved.

She letting her hair down smiles at it resembles Super 17, not that she knew.

She then walking over to Zabuza touched him and pumped a lot of her pure energy into the man.

This caused Zabuza to get a large power boost and to go through a transformation.

His black hair grew longer.

His muscles bulged out, his chest bulged out with muscle. His eyes turned pure white, and his teeth became very sharp. The final thing to happen was for the symbol on his headband to change into heaven.

Naruto walking over to Haku did the same to the girl.

Haku controlled the power she gained, and the only thing that got larger was her bust. A black clothed headband appeared on her forehead and the symbol for heaven was shining brightly on the metal piece.

Naruto smiling said "Now I present to you Super Zabuza and Semi-perfect Haku."

Zabuza smiling put his sword on his shoulder and said "Where are we going mistress?"

Naruto opening a portal revealed the village hidden in the clouds during the day.

She smiling said "Today we take over Kumo. Zabuza you take the west part of the village and the jinchuriki of the 8 tails. Haku you take the east part of the village and the jinchuriki of the 2 tails. See if you can get her to join us, if not kill her but keep the 2 tails alive. Zabuza just kill the 8 tails and his host."

Haku asked "What about you mistress?"

Naruto smirking said "I'll be taking care of the rest and the Raikage."

Zabuza smirking said "This is going to be fun."

Naruto ushering the two forward into the portal turned to Celestia and said "Watch as I sack this village in your honor mother."

She then jumped into the portal, while Celestia plopped down into a chair with a bucked of popcorn and said "Let's see how you handle your new power baby."

Review Please!

Ten Tailed Jackal Signing out and wishing a good day to all you true believers


	2. Chapter 2 Conquest of Kumo

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the 2nd chapter of Perfect Naruko. In this one we witness the destruction of Kumo and the death of Ay and Bee. Sorry to all of you fans out there shoot me a message or leave a review and i might bring them back to life as a elite force of warriors for her or something. Oh and are Lemons allowed or not because if they are I'll give you guys and girls a lemon if you want one.**

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto stepping through the portal smirked spotting Zabuza already doing as she told him. **{Insert Feed the Machine by Red}**

Haku was taking her time taking down a group of BOLT agents.

She laughing with a single finger fired off a dark red ball of energy that hit the kage tower.

A loud explosion shook the village.

The Raikage jumping out of the rubble had a sneer on his face wondering where the attack had come from.

He got his answer when Naruto gently touched down in front of him.

He snarling said "I am Ay the 4th Raikage and it's my duty to take you down for attacking my village."

Naruto didn't even respond she just flipped her hair back.

This fired off multiple missiles into the village.

Each rocket that hit caused a loud explosion to shake the village.

Ay roaring rushed towards Naruto who touch his punch to the face.

She only moved her head by a fraction.

She starting to laugh asked "Was that supposed to hurt?"

She then twitched one of her fingers and Ay was seen flying back his mouth full of blood.

He hitting a building, rolled inside.

Naruto seeing this pointed her finger at some buildings and fired off rockets and lasers.

People were being cut down left and right.

Ay then came rushing towards her wit his fist coated in lightning.

She catching his fist, absorbed the chakra, and felt her body buff up.

Snorting she returned the punch making Ay fall to his knees from the sheer force behind it.

She then backhanded him sending him crashing into more buildings, killing more civilians in the process.

Ay struggling to his feet could only think " _How in the hell is this happening. The day started out like any other **.**_ **"{End Feed the Machine}**

. _Flashback no Jutsu!_

 _It was an early morning in the village hidden in the clouds. **{Insert Hallejuha from Shrek, Safetysuit cover}**_

 _Ay the Raikage was trying to conquer every Kage's mortal enemy the paperwork._

 _When suddenly his door was kicked open revealing his stupid rapping brother and his students._

 _Ay sighing asked "What is it Bee?"_

 _Bee nodding his head said "Yo bro, me and my squad looking to occupy our time. You know something to help hone our bods._ "

 _Ay face palmed and said "Bee stop with the horrible rhymes. Get out of my office as I have paperwork to do."_

 _Bee said "But bro, Team Bee needs to cut loose and be Free._ "

 _Ay sweat dropping said "Get out Bee before I murder you and your team."_

 _Bee pouting left with his team, when Yugito arrived and said "Raikage-sama Nii Yugito reporting back from her mission."_

 _Ay nodding said "Go home and write your report. I'll read it tomorrow. Take the day off while you're at it."_

 _Yugito nodding said "Yes Raikage-sama."_

 _She then left the office._

 _Ay sighing was about to get back to his paperwork when his sexy assistant walked in with a tower of paperwork._

 _He sweat dropping asked "Mabui-chan where in Kami's name is all of this paperwork coming from?"_

 _Mabui shrugging said "I have no idea Raikage-sama."_

 _She then placing the paperwork down walked back out of the office._

 _Ay sighing was about to get back to work when the village alarms started blaring._

 _This got him wondering what the hell was going on._

 _In another part of the village Bee and his team had been walking towards a training ground to get some sparring in, when a dead civilian appeared in front of them._

 _They looking to where the body came from gained wide eyes spotting Super Zabuza caked in the blood of his victims smirking at Bee._

 _Zabuza putting his sword in front of him said "Ah Killer Bee jinchuriki of the 8 tails, just the man I was looking for."_

 _Bee glaring at Zabuza asked "Who are you and what do you want?"_

 _Zabuza laughing said "I am your death fool. My mistress has commanded it so. She even gave me this power boost to do so. I can't believe how much power is flowing through my body."_

 _Bee pulling out one of his swords asked "Who is your mistress?"_

 _Zabuza snorting said "Kami, that's all your gonna get from me."_

 _Bee then had to block a very heavy swing from Zabuza, that made his arms numb from pain._

 _Bee spotting his team said "Evacuate the civilians. This man is no match for me and the 8 tails."_

 _His team nodding started to remove the civilians from the battle._

 _Zabuza smiling blasted Bee back with a flex of his power and tried to slice the man's stomach open._

 _Bee barely dodged the attack._

 _Yugito was almost home when she felt the temperature drop several degrees._

 _Hell it got so cold she could see her own breath._

 _Haku appeared in front of her with a serene smile on her face as she said "Nii Yugito I am Yuki Haku and I am here to either kill you and free the Nibi or get you to join me as I destroy the village."_

 _Yugito hearing this flared her chakra activating the alarm._

 _Suddenly several agents if BOLT appeared surrounding Haku._

 _One of the agents said "You are under arrest for infiltrating the village hidden in the clouds. Surrender now and we may be lenient on you."_

 _Haku just sighed and said "I cannot do that as it would upset my mistress."_

 _She then summoning multiple ice mirrors said "I'm afraid you're all going to die. Do try and hold in your screams."_

 _She then started to attack the BOLT agents and Yugito was watching as she masterfully took them down one by one._

 _Inside of her head Nibi sensing a powerful energy signature made Yugito look up._

 _Nibi's eyes widened spotting a gorgeous woman appear standing in the air, a portal going who knows where closing behind her._

 _Nibi shivered feeling the pure power surrounding this girl, and moaned very loudly when the girl blasted the Raikage tower with a ball of very dark, very malicious energy._

 _Nibi then said "_ _ **Kitten whoever that girl is you must promise me on your life that if she confronts you that you'll either run or surrender.**_ _"_

 _Yugito hearing the actual fear in Nibi's voice said "I promise Nibi." **{End Hallejuha}** _

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!_

Ay now remembering cursed as the two invaders from before must have been her distraction **.{Insert Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold}**

His blood chilled when he heard someone scream out in pain.

Rushing out of the home, he had to stop himself from throwing up spotting a pile of dead civilians all looking like mummies.

Naruto was standing in front of the pile holding a girl by the mouth and was draining the energy from the girl.

Tossing the girl on the pile she smiled spotting Ay looking at her with rage in his eyes.

She laughing asked "I'm sorry did that upset you?"

Ay roaring threw off his Kage robes and activated his lightning armor.

Charging towards Naruto, he tried to hit her with a lariat, but was shocked when all he did was move her a few feet.

Naruto smirking, punched Ay in the solar plexus sending him flying backwards.

She then vanishing slammed her foot into his left side and launched him into a wall.

She then turning around started to fire off multiple balls of energy into the village causing explosions to happen all across the village and both civilians and shinobi to die.

Ay trying to punch her roared out "You monster."

She laughing said "That tickles."

She then backhanded him once more breaking his jaw.

She then grabbing a pregnant woman by the throat said "You and your baby are going to give your life to me."

Before the woman could say a word Naruto started to drain the woman making her scream.

Naruto with her other hand started to deflect attacks from Ay and several BOLT agents.

After draining the woman and her baby she tossed the corpse to the ground and grabbed an enrages BOLT agent's arm.

Ripping it off of the body, she then stabbed the man in the chest and not only absorbed all of his energy, but crushed his heart with pure power.

She then exploded the man, and obliterated two more BOLT agents coming at her swords.

She then grabbing a female BOLT agent, ripped the woman's throat out and drained her of her energy.

She then absorbed a bunch of lightning attacks making her bulk up again.

She laughing condensed and fired off many small rockets that exploded when hitting a body.

One rocket went inside a BOLT agent's mouth and traveled to the man's stomach.

It then exploded making the man explode into chum.

She then ducking under the swing of a BOLT agent, grabbed him by the head and with pure strength crushed his skulls and brain.

Dropping his lifeless body to the ground, she smirked at the terrified looks on the cloud shinobi around her. **{End of Nightmare}**

Zabuza slashing through a useless woman, blocked an attack from Bee with his bare hand **.{Insert Inside the Fire by Disturbed}**

He then punching the man in the stomach, moved his head to the side to avoid a lightning ball heading straight for his head.

Smirking he said " **Water style; Giant water dragon jutsu**!"

A giant water dragon formed from the moisture in the air and launched at the attacker, who was blown away.

Zabuza jumping back smirked spotting Bee in his initial tailed beast mode.

Zabuza rushing forward punched Bee in the jaw, sending the man back.

He then cried out " **Water Style; Deadly Water Tunnel Jutsu!** "

A huge tunnel of water appeared and sucked Bee into the core.

Zabuza smirking lifted his blade up started to spin like a top, and launched himself at the cowering civilians who refused to run.

Soon the unmistakable sound of flesh being torn apart could be heard as Zabuza carved through civilian after civilian.

He with a demonic laugh said "Oh yes. The sound of flesh being torn apart as my blade carves into a body. It's like a symphony."

He then stopping his spin, looked up as a fully awakened Hachibi appeared.

Zabuza smirking cackled in pure glee as he said "Now the true fun begins."

He then launched at the 8 tails ignoring the wide eyes of the people watching **.{End Inside the Fire}**

Haku finishing off the last of the BOLT agents, turned spotting the 8 tails be attacked by Super Zabuza.

She turning again could see her mistress decimating her battle.

Sighing she turned her eyes on the shocked Yugito.

Shaking her head she said "Now then I will ask only once more." **{Insert Still Swigin by Papa Roach}**

Yugito shaking her head dropped into a battle stance.

Haku spotting this sighed and said "Such a shame. Oh well I guess I'll kill you and the Nibi will just take over your body."

Yugito snorting dashed toward Haku at jonin speed.

She felt her eyes widen when Haku simply blocked her attack.

Haku with icy eyes said "After I defeat you my mistress will give me more power so that I may become perfect instead of Semi-perfect."

Her chakra then exploded from her body, Nibi inside of Yugito screamed " **Kitten surrender now. This girl is way beyond our levels, hell I'm not even sure the Hachibi could handle her and she's only unleashing some of her power.** "

Yugito hearing this gained wide eyes.

She quickly dropped to the ground and started bowing to Haku.

Haku sighing said "So it seems as though you have finally come to your senses. Good."

She then turning her head said "Your mission is to round of any civilians around here. Kill the one's who give your problems. I will take care of the shinobi."

Yugito nodding dashed towards some Civilians not even noticing that her headband now had the symbol for heaven on it.

Haku shaking her head pushed more chakra out of her body.

Jumping high into the air she floated in the air.

Closing her eyes she said " **Hyoton; Encroaching Tundra jutsu!** "

From the very skies snow and ice started to fall down on the village, freezing everything it touched.

This included civilians and shinobi.

Five minutes later she set down and flipped her hair as everything within reach was ice or snow.

She turning to look as Super Zabuza absorbed the 8 tails and killed it's host shook her head and started to walk over to Naruto's location, ignoring the fact that this entire thing was being watched. **{End Still Swignin}**

Ay was shocked when he saw the 8 tails appeared, but that shock quickly turned into fear when the eastern side of Kumo was turned into an artic tundra **.{Insert Final Song! Tonight the World Dies by Avengend Sevenfold}**

The girl that had done it had uttered the name of a single jutsu.

He quickly felt his blood chill when the 8 tails vanished and the sound of civilians perishing could be heard.

His eyes then moved to the mastermind behind this entire attack.

Naruto had just finished absorbing everything from a BOLT agent, in fact it was the last BOLT agent.

Tossing the dead man away, she set her eyes on him.

Laughing she said "This is the might of one of the five great nations."

She blasting a building and enjoying in the screams of dying civilians said "Surely you jest."

She then blocked a angry punch from Ay and turned to look him dead in the eyes.

Smiling she said "I see you still have some fight in you, even with most of the village dead or dying, your brother dead, and one of your jinchuriki joining my side."

She then crushed his hand making him fall to his knees.

Ay tried to punch her with his other fist, but she easily deflected it.

Laughing she said "Your village never stood a chance in the first place. Super Zabuza is a fallen angel of my own design. He craves battle and lust after blood. He has no weakness and his affinity to water and earth jutsu are godly. In theory with a little more of my power he could unlock the mighty bloodline of the Shodaime Hokage."

She then crushed his other hand smiling as he screamed in pain.

She then said "Semi-perfect Haku is a angel, my little angel of mercy. She doesn't care for battle but will end her opponents swiftly and painlessly. She has compassion and will empathize with anyone she faces. Like Zabuza she has no weakness and her affinity to Hyoton is heavenly. If she wanted to or I had ordered to she could've turned this entire village into a frozen cemetery."

She then kicking him in the chest smiled when a the sound of something being squished could be heard.

She then said "Once I push my energy into Yugito-chan she'll be boosted to the same level of Haku-chan. Matatabi will be released from Yugito-chan and given her own body along with her own boost in power. She and Yugito will make a deadly duo, that if fused together like I plan on allowing them to do, would be the perfect powerhouse much like Super Zabuza with a demonic craving for death and destruction."

She then breaking his arm smiled when he tried to bite down on his scream.

She laughing said "Once you're killed, I'll simply bring back all of the shinobi and kunoichi I or my enforcers killed, and make them pledge their allegiance to me. I will then bring back the civilians and make them bow down to my will."

She then broke his other arm and laughed more.

She licking her lips said "I will then turn this village into the most powerful hidden village the world will ever see. This village will vanish into the very heavens and not even people from Lightning Country would be able to find us."

She then lifting him up snapped his right leg making Ay scream.

Ay stopping his scream asked "Why are you telling all of this to me?"

She laughing said "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this to inform the insignificant spy, watching and listening to everything that is happening."

She then tossing Ay high into the air closed her eyes and said "My name is Omnipotent Naruto. I am the child of Kami and the second most powerful being in existence, with mother being number one."

She then looking at Ay's falling body said " **Omega Blast**!"

From her body a purple beam shot into the air and hit Ay.

Ay screamed breached the very heavens as his body, soul mind and chakra was literally turned into nothing.

Once the attack died down, she walked over to what remained of the Raikage tower and transformed it into a throne.

Sitting down it she crossed her legs and looked the spy directly in the eyes.

Haku appearing to the left of Naruto crossed her arms under her breast.

Zabuza appearing to the right of Naruto put his sword on his shoulder and smirked like a lunatic.

Yugito then appearing in front of Naruto dropped to one knee and said "My lady."

The spy having seen enough left, being very afraid of Naruto.

He was miles away but he could swear that he could still here her laughing with sick glees. **{End Tonight the World Dies!}**

 **Review Please**

 **This is Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom signing out and wishing all of you true believers good luck. Oh yes and do keep your flames to yourself as I will just use them to cook my ramen and melt chocolate over my Pocky. Oh and if you're like me and trying to picture the scene, picture the Super 17 saga when he was just kicking everyone's ass. Oh how did you like the soundtrack.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the 3rd chapter to Perfect Naruto or Naruko. I'm not sure no one has reviewed in quite some time anyway. For all of who wanted to see another hostile, wait until next chapter when they take over Amegakure. Oh and Naruko's official harem is now: Haku, Yugito, Rila(Nibi), Mabui, Karui, Samui, Karin, Kin, Tayuya, Fuu, Chomei, Orochi, Buren and of course Celestia(Kami). Anyway remember to always FOLLOW THE JACKALS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Two days later and Naruto was sitting in her new office, with Haku standing beside her to the left and Yugito on the right. In front of her was the council of the village hidden in the clouds. She had already revived everyone except for Bee and Ay as she didn't wanna have an empty village. The council was already trying to strong arm her into doing things their way. She was so close to blasting them and turning them into a bunch of ashes. Luckily for them, Nibi was under her desk, making her a very happy camper. Haku looking down had no idea how her mistress was keeping a straight face with Nibi or Rila as she was now known as slurping on her very large lollipop. Yugito was trying not to rub her thighs together knowing that her twin and best friend was giving their mistress and kage the best blowjob in the world. Naruto sighing said "Alright I've heard enough. You old goats have no control over this village anymore. You are nothing but figureheads with absolutely no power. In fact Yugito, Rila, Haku and Zabuza have more power then you. So here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna get out of my office right now, before I have Haku turn you into ice-pops."

One of the councilors was about to argue when Naruto unleashed a tiny bit of her killing intent and said "Leave now."

The council yelping ran out of the office, shitting their pants as they left. Once they were out of the office, Naruto waved her hand and the door was shut, locked and sealed. Once that happened, she flipped the table over and moaned very loudly. The reason why, well the curly blue hair with the black cat ears bobbing up and down on her rock hard 12 inch long, 3 inch wide pale dick. Nibi pulling all the way up smiled at Naruto revealing her cat like teeth and mix-matched eyes. Her face was also coated in a thick layer of Naruto's cum. Naruto then running her hand through Nibi's hair said "In mother's name you are very skilled at what you do."

Nibi smiling brightly stood to her feet revealing herself to be fully dressed said "Thank you mistress. I'm happy to please you, as it's because of you that I'm free and have my sister."

Naruto putting her rod back in her pants said "You don't have to ever thank me Rila-chan. I'm happy that you're free."

Haku knowing that Naruto still had a hard on said "Mistress I cannot allow you to continue the day which such a large inconvenient."

Before Naruto could say another word, Haku had her dick back out and had her large d-cup breast out and was pumping her dick between the lovely orbs. Naruto moaned very loudly at this. Yugito not wanting to be outdone by Haku took off Naruto's top revealing her AA-cup breast and hard pink nipples. She latching onto the left nipple started to suckle on it. Rila giggling moved and did the same to Naruto's right nipple and started to nibble on it. This caused Naruto to moan even louder at the fact that the three women was giving her such pleasure. These three she had decided were now her girls and any man who looked at them wrong was going to die. It didn't take long for her to start cumming, spraying Haku's soft yet firm breast with her baby batter. She screamed at the top of her lungs when she did so. She then closing her eyes tried to come down from such a powerful orgasm. Opening her eyes she put her pants back on and summoned her top back on.

She then folding her hands together gained a serious look on her face and asked "Alright now that's over with, let's get down to business."

Haku freezing Naruto's cum and watching as it dropped off of her, put her top back on. Yugito laying a map of the elemental nations down on the desk. All four women then looked it over. Rila licking her lips said "I say we take over Kiri next, take down the bloodline wars and take as many sexy women as you want mistress."

Haku shaking her head said "No we should take over snow country next and find the princess to said country while we're at it."

Yugito shaking her head said "We should take over Taki, mistress. It's a small village and I hear the jinchuriki of the 7 tails doesn't really like living there."

Naruto looking at the map said "We will take over Taki next, the 7 tails is my next warrior."

She then turning to look at the three girls said "Haku your mission is to take out the civilians and freeze the hero water stash. Yugito you take down any shinobi they have. Rila you try and convince the jinchuriki of Taki to join us. I myself will be once all of you finish your mission, turning Taki into a barren wasteland."

All the members of the take over party nodded. Haku then asked "What about Zabuza?"

Naruto snorting said "He will be running the village until we get back."

All three girls nodded. Haku then asked "When do we leave mistress?"

Naruto standing up made her battle suit appear as she said "Now."

All three girls hearing this got ready and followed Naruto through the portal she created over Taki.

Two days later and Naruto was back in Kumo, sitting in her chair listening to some of her new citizens complain about things. Taki had been really easy to take over. Hell Fuu joined as soon as they arrived and Taki fell to their power. She of course obliterated the stupid village and moved all of the residents to the village hidden in the heavens. She had split Fuu and the 7 tails, who went by Chomei. She then gave the two females a power boost. This allowed Fuu to actually gain 34 double D-cups. Chomei on the other hand now had massive 42 triple F-cups. She had instantly made the two girls part of her crew. Sighing she waved the people in front of her away. She leaning back in her chair was about to sigh when her door opened up. She leaning forward to see who it was smiled spotting Samui in front of her with a small blush on her normally cold face. Naruto smiling asked "What can I do for you Samui-chan?"

Samui blushing closed the door and said "Haku-sama informed me that as your 6th wife it my duty to come in here and let you relieve your built up stress with my body."

Naruto hearing this quirked an eyebrow and asked "Just what is Haku-chan doing that she can't do it?"

Samui blushing said "Haku-sama, Yugito-sama, and Rila-sama are having their way with Karui-chan."

Naruto blinked hearing this and asked "What about Fuu and Chomei?"

Samui blushing said "Fuu-sama is having her way with Chomei-sama."

Naruto hearing this smiled and said "Well then I guess you do have to help me relieve my stress."

Naruto then waved her hand and the privacy seals appeared. She standing up walked over to the deeply blushing Samui. She kissing Samui on the lips drew back and said "Don't worry Samui-chan after tomorrows destruction of Oto, you'll finally be boosted and get to have your way with females."

Samui hearing this asked "You promise mistress?"

Naruto kissing Samui's neck said "I promise."

Samui hearing this wrapped her hands around Naruto's back and said "Well then have your way with me Mistress."

Naruto smirking said "Oh but I plan on it."

A day later Naruto was once again dressed in her battle armor Fuu, Chomei and Samui standing beside her. The four warriors were standing above the hidden, not so hidden entrance to Oto. Every member of the invading force had a bright and happy smile on their face, even the usually stoic Samui had a small happy smile on their face. Naruto herself seemed to have a glow to her. She turning to Fuu said "Show this snake how we roll Fuu-hime."

Fuu blushing pointed her finger at the tunnel and fired off a small tailed beast bomb. This caused a massive explosion to happen. Naruto smirked when little flies or maybe people came flowing out of the base. Chomei already knowing what to do, spread her wings and unleashed a highly toxic chemical compound. This chemical hitting the skin of the people below, instantly started burning their skin. Naruto laughing at this said "Your turn Samui-chan."

Samui smiling clapped her hands together. Slowly pulling them apart she revealed a thin dark red blade of energy. Her icy blue eyes morphed into red orbs of pain. She smiling said "Taste the power of my lover. **Dematterlize Chi Blade!** "

From her hands a huge pulse of dark red energy hit everything around her, eradicating everything within reach. Naruto giggling touched down with her group. She spotting all of the remaining ninja surrounding her cracked an evil smirk. { _ **Insert Fire, Fire by Heaven's Basement**_ } Naruto then started attacking the ninja around her. She grabbing one man, crushed his head and giggled as his brains spilled out from his eyes. She then stabbing her hand through a man's heart, blasted the people behind him. She jumping over an attack by a large snake. Crashed down on a small army of men, with black flames licking at her feet. She then grabbing the next snake, broke the snake's spine multiple times. She then tossing the snake like a boomerang smiled when it sliced through people killing them instantly. She then being punched in the face, moved her eyes to the left and blinked spotting a attractive woman. She had long black hair, pale white skin, yellow slitted eyes, and large D-cup breast. She was dressed in a black and yellow dress. Naruko smirking said "Ah Orochi of the Sannin."

Orochi shaking her hand as Naruko's face was like a brick wall asked "Who are you and why are you attacking my village?"

Naruko giggling said "My name is Naruko, as for why I am attacking your village. Well Samui-chan wants a playmate and this place is perfect for her to find one."

Orochi narrowing her eyes said "I don't know what you're playing at as my village is not a toy box."

Naruko laughing said "You misunderstand me Orochi-chan."

She crushing a sound ninja with her hand said "When I said playmate, I meant someone for her to have fun with."

She gutting a sound kunoichi smirked and said "Not the little child kind of fun neither. No I mean the adult kind of fun. The kind of fun that leads to pregnancies and babies."

She then smirking even wider said "I've also been looking for a new playmate and you seem perfect."

Orochi hearing this gained wide eyes. She then tried to kick Naruko in the stomach. Naruko cackling with glee said "Yes struggle. I love when my prey fights back."

She licking her lips said "Makes it so much better when I break them."

Orochi hearing this tried to stop Naruko from dragging her forward, but ended up being punched into a wall. Naruko laughing turned to Samui and said "Have fun my dear. Take Fuu and Chomei with you."

Samui nodding kissed Naruko on the cheek and said "I will find a female worthy of our time love."

She then vanished a burst of blood red malignant chakra. Fuu giggling said "She's really into the master and slave scene."

Chomei smirking said "Just like you're into the teacher student scene."

Fuu blushing took off after Samui. Chomei giggling said "That's right my darling little firefly. Sensei is gonna teach you how to fly."

She then took off after Fuu and Samui. Naruko shaking her head said "My warriors are silly, sex fiends."

She then decimating a genin said "I wouldn't have them any other way."

The group then attacked the village hidden in the sound, killing capturing and branding the people of said village.

Naruko standing in front of the smoking remains of the village smirked and turned towards Samui who was licking the face of a rather crimson red head with a cap on her head. She could see Fuu holding a black haired girl close to her bosom. Chomei was whispering words into the ears of another red headed girl, this one wearing glasses. She giggling turned to the defeated Orochi and said "Don't feel bad Orochi-chan your village never stood a chance against us."

Orochi with a black eye said "Yes mistress."

Naruko giggling even more floated into the sky with her crew. She looking down and spotting one male genin running around like a headless chicken said "Next up is the village hidden in the rain."

She licking her lips said "Haku-chan is gonna love that village."

The group then vanished in the blink of an eye. Some time later Jiraiya of the sannin would come to investigate the village and be shocked to find it burning to the ground. He walking over to the only living being asked "What happened here?"

The blackened genin with pain filled eyes said "The wrath of a god happened here. We never saw it coming."

He coughing up some blood said "The four of them took on everything we had, and brushed it off like we were just a bunch of annoying kids."

Jiraiya hearing this asked "Did you hear any names?"

The genin coughing said "The leader of the group, the one who defeated Lady Orochi. They called her Naruko."

He starting to close his eyes said "She was a Kami forsaken monster."

He then died in Jiraiya's arms. Jiraiya hearing the name narrowed his eyes as Naruko was the same name the Kumo ninja had given the village hidden in the leaves before falling into a coma. He standing up and burying the body asked "Who are you Naruko and why does your name sound so much like that of my dead godson?"

He then headed toward the village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

 **Review or be fractured into a billions pieces and spread throughout the centuries!**


End file.
